


For Cardassia

by Captain_Revo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassia, Dominion War (Star Trek), Gen, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Revo/pseuds/Captain_Revo
Summary: Set on Cardassia during the Dominion war, Weyoun has a terrible task for Legate Damar.





	For Cardassia

The hot evening sun hung low in the sky, beating down upon Central Command, the crown like building with three massive spires that curved inwards like scorpion tails. The massive structure dominated the city skyline. Large oval viewscreens were dotted around the streets and walkways, playing messages of Cardassian Guls and Legates, reminding the people of their duty, and updating them on glowing reports of how the war was going.

The newly promoted Damar, now a Legate and leader of the Cardassian Union, lent against the balcony, with a glass of kanar in his hand. He gazed upon the buildings of the city that he loved; the architecture, the colours, the heat, he adored it all. Everything he did was for the glory of Cardassia. In doing that sacred duty of serving in the military he deserved a few rewards along the way. He drained his glass and savoured the rich thick flavour.

"It is beautiful isn't it? he said out loud.

"It certainly is," a hand ran down across his neck scales making him tingle slightly.

He turned to look at his female companion for the night, who most definitely was not his wife.

"But not half as beautiful as you," he said, as she poured him more kanar, "or as accommodating."

"It must be a wonderful feeling, being the leader of our people in this exciting time?" ask asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"It is," he replied, trying to sound dignified.

In truth it was strange. He felt like an impostor. Only a few short weeks ago Dukat had been the leader of Cardassia. Their victory over the Federation seemed all but assured. Then everything went wrong. They were forced to abandon Terok Nor, the Dominion fleet was lost in the wormhole, and the tide of the war had shifted after committing such a large fleet to one engagement their lines long the border had crumbled. The war still raged, at least for the moment.

"The Dominion clearly saw greatness in you," he eyes wide with lust for the power he offered.

"No doubt," he said again, with his usual level of bravado, but the words were hollow. Deep down he knew he was not the man Dukat was. He lacked the tactical brilliance, or the force of character his predecessor possessed. He always told himself that he was the natural successor to Dukat, but he knew the Dominion only saw him as a puppet, one they think they can control. He would have to prove them wrong.

His rise to power had been meteoric, and admittedly fortuitous. Three years ago he had been serving under Dukat in the Second Order, as one of many thousands under his command, before being promoted to the rank of Glinn and transferring to the _Kraxtoa, _Dukat's command ship_. _It had been the proudest moment of his life to serve under such a notable figure, but when his commander was demoted for his scandalous affair with a bajoran woman fathering an illegitimate half breed child, it had almost destroyed Dukat's career. When he requested him to serve aboard the freighter _Groumall,_ he thought his career would lie in ruins too. Yet nothing had been further from the truth. He stood beside his as they fought the Klingon Empire by themselves, he was there when Dukat negotiated Dominion membership, he was aboard the Jem'Hadar Command Ship with him and Weyoun as they retook Terok Nor from the Federation. It was he who found a way to bring down the minefield and now he was a legate. Dukat was a great man, but the constant doubt that he could not live up to him plagued his every moment. What if he wasn't strong enough to stand up against the Weyoun or the Founder? The fate of Cardassia hung in the balance on his decisions.

"Weyoun to Damar, report to the briefing room immediately," came the annoying voice out of the air. 

_'That damn Vorta, can't I have a moment's peace?' _he cursed silently to himself.

He hated Weyoun. He was a treacherous, sycophantic, arrogant little vole who never showed Dukat the respect he deserved. After this war is done, and Cardassia defeats the Dominion, he planned to have Weyoun tortured to death. Then he'd activate his next clone and torture him to death too. Clones do have their advantages.

"Excuse me, my dear, but matters of state require my attention, but please, make yourself at home," he said apologetically. She looked at him with disappointment before planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Until later," she said seductively, while her hand ran down to his chest and passed his waist. He let out a slight moan as she teased him.

_'That twice damned Vorta.' _

As he approached the briefing room he saw two Jem'Hadar soldiers stationed outside. They didn't look at him or acknowledge his presence. One of them had a Cardassian disrupter on his belt, which Damar found strange but paid it little mind. He found them incredibly creepy and preferred to avoid them. He didn't understand why Cardassian security was not enough for his homeland. The doors slid open to the sight of Weyoun and his friend, Gul Rusot standing in front of a table. He walked in and stood adjacent to them both. Weyoun looked like his usual smug self. Rusot looked apologetic for some reason.

"Ahh, Damar, there you are," said the Vorta, in his usual exaggeratedly cheery voice. He smelt the mix of kanar and women's perfume on him, "I hope I didn't interrupt your evening plans?" 

"No, of course not."

"Oh, good, Gul Rusot was just telling me a most fascinating story."

"Yes, We have learned that a species known as the Son'a are able to produce a narcotic that is very similar to Ketracel-White," he said, clearly uneasy, "We believed with a few minor modifications it can be converted into White."

Rusot was a colleague and friend of long standing. They had spent many nights in his office on Terok Nor discussing a variety of topics, not least of which was how they both hated and mistrusted Weyoun, and if he had this type of information then he would have come directly to him. The fact the Dominion agent knew before him must mean he was monitoring their communications. He would have to tighten internal security.

Weyoun turned to him, "With the Federation refusing to the border change and not giving us the Kabrel system, we are desperate to acquire more White at any cost."

"Because without the White your loyal soldiers will murder us all," added Damar.

"Yes," he admitted, clearly agitated that he would continue to point out the tenuous nature of Vorta control over the Jem'Hadar. "These Son'a appear to have no allegiance to the Federation, and if they can be persuaded to do business with us then it will solve our short term problems at least."

"I've dealt with them before. They should be quite amenable to a fair exchange," offered Rusot, still glancing somewhat nervously at Damar.

"And if they don't?" asked Damar.

"Then our 'loyal soldiers' will murder them instead. Either way we will get what we need, but I would much prefer a mutually beneficial partnership. We need to show the Alpha Quadrant that we can be loyal partners in future endeavours."

"It wont come to that, trust me, Damar," said Rusot.

"What would they want in trade?"

"They are apparently obsessed with maintaining their youth," his friend replied.

Weyoun's eyes lit up, "As a clone, it's a topic close to my heart. Dominion genetic engineering is second to none. I am sure we can trade some techniques and materials to benefit them."

"Their leader is a man named Ahdar Ru'afo," Rusot added. "Shall I contact him?"

It pained him to do anything that would strengthen the Dominion's hand. The ultimate plan was to win the war, then find a way to cut off the wormhole and Dominion reinforcements. The Wormhole Aliens had done the first part for them, and without the White the Jem'Hadar would eventually die out, but the war was far from over, and for the time being, he needed them.

"Arrange a meeting," Damar ordered. 

Weyoun gave a half smile and left to attend to his console on the far side of the room. 

"Damar, I-" he began to whisper.

"Not now," he said, sharply

The Vorta had exceptional hearing, and he did not want to have this conversation where it could be overheard. Rusot left the room leaving him with Weyoun. The two Jem'Hadar who had been waiting outside entered the room and stood guard at the door, staring into the middle distance like statues. He looked at the war map on the screen situated on the far side wall. Seving under Dukat he had enjoyed keeping track of fleet movements, but now having to make decisions himself he found the map intimidating. Real lives were in his hands. He approached the clone with a pensive look on his face.

"Is there something I can do for you, Damar?" asked Weyoun, not not bothering to look at him. The words flowed from the Vorta's mouth like silk wrapped around a dagger.

"It's about Dukat."

"What about him?"

"When are we going to try to rescue him?"

"Rescue him?" he said almost laughing at the very notion, "Why would we waste precious resources to capture one man?"

"Gul Dukat is worth a hundred men," he said, angry that the Vorta still refused to acknowledge him. 

"Please, don't be so dramatic," Weyoun turned to him, braced his hand against the side of the console and sighed heavily. "You know you're problem, Damar? You need to break free of the shackles that Dukat has over you. You are the leader of Cardassia now, and I need you to give all of your focus to our cause. Forget Dukat, he had his chance." The words flowed from the Vorta's mouth like silk wrapped around a dagger.

"You'd rescue a captured Changeling."

"Of course I would, the Founders are gods," he said raising his voice. Weyoun hated it when he disrespected the his masters. "Dukat is just a man."

"I believe he can still be an asset to us," he argued.

"My line of clones has been in service to the Founders for nearly six hundred years, and the one thing that I have learned is that no one, NO ONE, is irreplaceable. Dukat did have a keen military mind, but he also had flaws. Arrogance, shortsightedness, vanity-"

"I get the point."

"-pettiness, and megalomania," he continued, in a charming yet somehow deadly serious tone, "There is an entire planet of Cardassians out there, and if you feel that you are not up to the task then I'm happy to select another. If you feel the Dominion have chosen poorly in you, and that you no longer want this unprecedented level of power, then please tell me." 

Damar was silent.

Weyoun moved towards him and put his hands on his arms, "Damar, I appreciate this is a difficult time for you. Wherever his failings, you have lost your friend and mentor and you must feel that the weight of the Alpha Quadrant rests on your shoulders. I need you to be strong. Will you help me win this war by forgetting about Dukat?"

Damar wanted to break his scrawny neck for touching him. He forced a smile and lied, "Yes, I can do that."

"Good, I never doubted you, Damar," he added softly, squeezing his arms a little tighter. Damar knew he was lying too. It was all Weyoun ever did. Manipulation was his only function in service of the Founders. He would pretend to be your friend, to try to make you believe he wanted what was best for you, but would happily wipe out your entire species without hesitation, if their gods demanded it.

Weyoun returned to his console as if nothing had happened.

"Any sign that the other powers might pick sides? The Romulans? The Tholians?"

"None, everyone still seems unsure of which side to align with. But we have considered talking to the Tzenkethi. They have no love for the Federation and could be persuaded to come in on our side."

"Don't you think I should have been informed of that?" he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"As I said, we are just considering it. If anything comes of it, I assure you that you will be the first to know."

Damar had had enough of this, "If there's nothing else I have some work to complete in my quarters."

"One more thing, before you go... to work. It has come to my attention that Roka, of the Detapa Council, has been making some unhelpful noises about the direction of the war and Dominion involvement. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if she stopped."

The Detapa Council, the civilian ruling body, which both Central Command and the Obsidian Order had reported to, although not always as effectively as they should have, had become little more than a figurehead organisation in the last year. Their political power was almost non-existent, but it still carried weight with the people. When Dukat came to power several council members had decided to retire early, or suffered medical aliments that forced them to leave office, leaving a very pro-dominion group in its place. However Roka had become more vocal about the erosion of Cardassian freedoms under Dominion rule in recent months, and after the withdraw from Terok Nor, was now adversarial towards them.

"I can talk to her, try-"

"We are well past the stage where words will be effective. I think a more decisive action is needed. What was the charming human phrase. It's time to take off the kid gloves."

"What are you saying? You want me to kill a member of the Detapa Council?"

However one might chose to describe Damar, he still considered himself a patriot. Roka's criticisms had been one of loyalty to Cardassia. He shared many of her concerns, about Dominion membership and the way the war was going. She was loyal as anyone. Her vocal criticism might be considered unwise but she had served on the council for twelve years. If she can't speak out, then no one can.

"I'm not asking you to kill her," Damar relaxed momentarily. "You can have a Jem'Hadar or one or your own men kill her. We will claim she resisted arrest and was shot while escaping."

Damar felt a knot in the pit of his stomach, "Why not have a trial. Let the courts decide?"

There was little difference in the outcome of a trial. Cardassian courts always had the same verdict, guilty, and it always resulted in execution, but the thought of proper legality felt like it would absolve him of any involvement.

"Are you that naive? Have her trial beamed all around Cardassia, for her to spread her lies to everyone? No, that won't do at all."

"The people will never believe that she was killed resisting arrest."

"That's the beauty of it. Half of the people will believe she is a traitor. We will plant enough evidence to make sure of it. The other half will believe she was killed for speaking out and that will install fear in them. Either way our problem is resolved."

He could feel the rage bubbling up inside of him, "No! I don't kill innocent women," he snapped back, seething with anger. 

The Vorta had a somewhat amused expression on his face, "I think we both know that is not true," 

He was referring to the daughter of Dukat that Damar had shot in the chest only a few months ago. He had killed Ziyal only because she was a traitor, actively working for the enemy. It was her that freed Major Kira and her group of saboteurs from the holding cell. If was them who deactivated their weapon systems allowing the Defiant to enter the wormhole and let Sisko make some kind of bargain with the aliens inside, destroying the Dominion fleet, and stopping further reinforcements. In his eyes she was an enemy combatant, and had done more damage to the war effort than an entire fleet could have. Any Cardassain court would have found her guilty, and executed her accordingly. He felt perfectly justified in his actions. 

Weyoun changed his tone again, "Do you really want a popular uprising to grow against us? And I do mean us. You are part of this regime, remember? If they come for us, they come for you. Is the death of one woman worth losing everyone you have gained?"

He pondered his words, feeling trapped, "Why me? You could have handled this without me."

"Now you want to be kept out of the loop," he retorted. "The truth is I need a cardassian face on it. To show the unity between our two governments. That disloyalty towards the Dominion is disloyalty towards Cardassia. I need you Damar."

He thought for a long time passing back and forth before eventually giving his answer, "No, I won't do it."

Weyoun changed in that moment. The silk had been removed from his words and only the dagger remained. "YOU. WON'T?" 

Damar felt the walls close in. The Jem'Hadar were now looking directly at him with sinister intent. Their weapon drawn. Weyoun ominously slithered forward.

He gulped, he could feel his body trembling, "Fine, I'll do it," his said, his words as limp as how he felt. 

Weyoun's lips curled, "I should think so. Loyalty is very important to the Dominion. Some might say its the cornerstone of who we are. Sedition is a very serious crime and can not be tolerated. I would have thought a cardassian would understand that." 

He remained silent. 

"As you know all council members have a tracking device implanted in case any of them are kidnapped. Very handy when you are the one planning to kidnap them," a sudden wave of joviality returning to his voice as he casually discussed her arranged murder.

He pressed a button and a bright orange light erupted in the corner. Council women Roka, a slender, ageing woman with silver hair, appeared before them, a stunned look upon her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, before seeing who her captures were, "Legate Demar? Answer me."

"I am sorry to interrupt your evening," began the Vorta, "but I'm afraid we have some rather unpleasant news." 

"You have been found guilty of sedition," said Damar, barely whispering the words.

"What? Sedition? For speaking out against a foreign government that we happen to be aligned with?"

"Not aligned, but members of. We all serve the Founders. Disloyalty to them is disloyalty to yourself. I deeply wish there could be another way, but an example is needed. You'd be amazed how far fear will go," he said smiling.

The Jem'Hadar drew the cardassian weapon and aimed it at the women.

"Wait." Damar cried, throwing up his hand.

The vorta rolled his eyes, "Damar, We've spoken about this."

"I should be the one to do it."

Weyoun clasped his hands, "Excellent, I knew you'd come around."

If she had to die, then she at least deserved the respect of being killed by one of her own. Damar took the weapon from the Jem'Hadar.

"You don't have to do this. I beg you." The was a strength in her words. You don't criticise the Dominion publicly without having resolve. 

"Begging for your life wont help you," Weyoun said, almost disappointed in her.

"I'm not begging for my life, I'm begging for yours, Damar," she said, coldly, "The Dominion is evil, you can take a stand against them, because if you don't, I believe they will destroy us all. Piece by piece, the Cardassia you love will die."

He looked at her what seemed like an age.

_'I can't kill a loyal cardassian.' _he thought to himself,_ 'I member of the Detapa Council. It's wrong. It's treason.'_

He look at Weyoun, an expectant look on his face. 

_'__I__ can't kill her, can I? But I have no choice. If I don't kill her, Weyoun will kill me, and find someone else to do the task, and she'll die anyway.'_

The Jem'Hadar still lurked, like demons from the ancient myths of Cardassia's past, their fingers on their weapon triggers. He could see the bloodlust in their eyes.

_'I suppose... I suppose she is undermining the alliance. If the people turn on the Dominion, then they will attack our forces in retaliation and then the Alpha Quadrant will be lost to us. All we have sacrificed will be for nothing. I can't dishonour all the lives that we have already lost. It was her own stupid fault for voicing such talk. What did she expect? I have to. She is a threat to me, and to our people. What I do is for Cardassia.'_

"Damar, they are monsters."

He looked into her eyes, "I know we are."

He took a deep breath, squeezed the trigger and watched his actions unfold. A brilliant beam of light erupted from the tip and slammed into her chest. It was over in a split second. Just like Ziyal had done she crumpled to the ground, a black scorch mark on her clothes. For the second time in as many months he had killed an unarmed woman. Roka had been braver than he ever could. She didn't waver in her convictions, even after being confronted with her fate. He threw the weapon onto the ground, and forced the thoughts from his mind.

"Well done, Damar. I knew I could count on you," he said happily, before turning to the Jem'Hadar. "Take the body, have the doctor do a full autopsy to confirm she was killed by a cardassian weapon."

Damar turned to walk away and reached the door, before Weyoun shouted after him.

"Oh, Damar, one more thing. Don't forget we have that reception for the cardassian war orphans tomorrow. Remember to come suitably dressed and invite that... charming wife of yours. It will be good for the public to see you two together. I'm really looking forward to it." he said excitedly, while the dead body lay at his feet.

He walked back to his quarters in a daze. His lady friend was sitting on the edge of the bed, only a lace nightgown covered her skin, one shoulder exposed. She turned her head to look at him, a smile broke out across her face.

"I see my powerful legate has returned," she said in a welcoming tone.

"Go. Leave me," he said, coldly. 

She was taken back, "I... don't understand?"

"I said get out!" he shouted. 

She picked up the rest of her clothes and hurried out of the room.

He picked up a glass ready to pour himself a shot or two of kanar. He then placed the glass down and picked up the spiral bottle. He took a large drink from it, and then another. The sun was setting and and the last embers of the dying light shone through the window. Damar stood alone, bottle in hand, as the darkness took him.

_'For Cardassia.'_


End file.
